


Handshake

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Quidditch Players (Oliver, Marcus) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch match, just before the whistle sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 rarepair_shorts winter exchange.

Oliver was glaring at him, tips pressed tightly together. His face was flushed with excitement and his left leg twitched, eager to kick off the ground. He didn't hear Madam Hooch's request that he shake hands with Flint. He nearly jumped back when Flint thrust his hand forward. 

Oliver stuck his hand out quickly, not wanting to spend more time than necessary on formalities when there was a game to be won. 

Flint grabbed his hand and held on, squeezing tightly while staring unblinkingly at Oliver, who tried to yank his hand back. Unsuccessfully. Flint was gripping his hand relentlessly, his mouth spreading into a smile ... a grin ... something that was neither evil nor friendly. And Oliver gripped back and glared, fascinated by Flint's facial expression. 

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Both boys squeezed one last time before letting go and kicking off the ground. There was a match to be won.


End file.
